Aichi and Kourin
by KingPilk
Summary: Find out what's going to happen with this two people with their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone Welcome to my new fan fiction Story.

Aichi: This Story sound cool what is it about?

Me: You have to read the story to find out.

Kourin: Remember that KingPilk does not own Cardfight Vanguard.

Me: If I did I would made some people together already and the brackets are action moves that the people did.

Episode 1 A letter and the truth

Aichi POV

Aichi went to card capital and entered and saw Misaki and said "Good Morning Misaki." Misaki "Good Morning Aichi." Kamui notice Aichi came in and asked him to Card fight him and Aichi couldn't refuse a fight from his friend and he got out his deck they were about to start their fight until Shin stopped them. Shin said "Aichi I got a letter for you no name so I don't know who it is." Aichi got the letter and read it it said. '**Aichi meet me at PSYShop I need to explain some things with you when you have the time to come from Kourin.'** Aichi had a couple of cardfights and said "I going now guys see ya." Aichi left and went straight to PSYShop.

Location: PSYShop

Aichi POV

Aichi walked thought the hall and saw PSYShop he entered and looked at the card that were on the hologram until he saw Kourin come in and said "Hey Kourin." Kourin replied back saying "Hi." Aichi said "Kourin there is something I need to tell you." Kourin thought 'Has Aichi got a new girlfriend.' Aichi said "I love you Kourin." (Aichi kiss Kourin) Kourin was shocked but happy to Know that Aichi loves here Kourin said "Aichi I love you too." (Kourin kiss Aichi back).

End Of Chapter 1

Me: What do you think guys

Aichi: It's cool.

Kourin: Is it just me and Aichi or more people coming in to this story?

Me: More People.

Aichi: Cool.

**Sorry Guys I try my best to make this exciting for you people but I can only do this on fridays and saturdays so stay turn for a update on this story.**

**This is KingPilk signing out take care guys :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I back for another chapter

Misaki: Hey why I wasn't in the first chapter for long

Me: Sorry but you in this one I not telling anymore.

Aichi: KingPilk does not own Cardfight Vanguard

Episode 2 Friends

Aichi POV

Aichi blushed when he kissed Kourin and suddenly Aichi and Kourin notice Misaki and the rest of Aichi's friends they quickly ran Misaki was angry Aichi and Kourin made it to a room.

Misaki said "Find Aichi and Kourin now."

Suddenly there was a hole and Emi came out of it and Aichi said quietly "Emi what are you doing here?"

Emi replied saying "Follow me I get you out of here."

Aichi and Kourin followed Emi and they quickly ran home and manage to get to Aichi's house and Misaki by the time notice the room Aichi and Kourin was in that had a hole in it and she scream and said "Kourin I will get you one away or another you not going to hurt Aichi."

Kourin and Aichi and Emi were tired Aichi's mum said "Did you 3 ran all the way here."

Emi nodded and said "Misaki is looking for Kourin because she thinks that Kourin will Aichi's feelings."

Aichi's mum nodded and suddenly heard a crowd of people coming Aichi and Kourin hide in Aichi's room and under the bed. Misaki broke in and said "Search this house for Aichi and Kourin."

Everyone nodded and went to find Aichi and Kourin

Misaki went upstairs and found Aichi's room and checked under the bed and got hold of Kourin and quickly ran out of the house and took Kourin to Card Capital.

Aichi felt sad that his friends will do something like this but they don't know what happened made him angry suddenly his psyqualia came active. Emi went up to Aichi and said "Are you okay Aichi."

Aichi replied "I going to show Misaki and the others who's wrong."

Emi nodded and left Aichi's room

Aichi said "I well save you Kourin count on it."

End of Chapter

Me: How was it?

Aichi: Good Chapter I wonder what's going to happen

Suddenly a knock on the door

Erik: Hey all sorry if I am late

Me: Nope you came at the end of the chapter.

Erik: I hope I am in this chapter.

Kourin went straight to Aichi

Kourin: Aichi come outside for a sec

Aichi: (Blush) Okay

Kourin: (Blush)

**SORRY EVERYONE I AM BUSY WITH SCHOOL I NEARLY FINISH I FINISH ON THE 18TH SO YEAH THEN THERE WILL BE MORE AICHI AND KOURIN I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D**

**KINGPILK SINGING OUT TAKE CARE GUYS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I back for another chapter :D

Aichi: Hey KingPilk who's that guy who came in before

Me: He is a friend of mine

Erik came in

Me: Welcome back Erik

Erik: You starting a chapter right now

Kourin: Yep he is

Aichi: (Blush)

Me: I guess someone has a crush on someone (Laughing in his head)

Episode 3 Revenge

Aichi POV

Aichi got out of bed got change and had breakfast and rang a person

the person said "Hello Aichi."

Aichi said "Hey Erik I need your help."

Erik said "What is it?"

Aichi said "Kourin been took away from me."

Erik said "What do you mean by that?"

Aichi said "Listen I am going out with Kourin but Misaki has took Kourin away from me and she think that Kourin is going to hurt my feelings."

Erik said "I coming to your house right now."

Couple of minutes later

Aichi and Erik set off you Card Capital and entered everyone notice Aichi was Angry because his psyqualia was active and he had Erik to help him

Aichi said "You mess with the wrong person."

Misaki said "If you want Kourin back then battle us."

Erik said "You really want it do you Misaki."

Misaki and the others nodded and Aichi and Erik face them off and defeated them all.

Kourin was set free by Erik and three people that were standing ran out of the shop

Erik heard Misaki voice and Erik stopped and said "Go I hold them off."

Aichi and Kourin nodded and ran straight to Aichi's Home.

Aichi's mum welcome them back and said "Aichi where is Erik?"

Aichi said "He is holding Misaki and the rest off from getting here."

Aichi's mum said "Oh."

Suddenly a phone went off and Aichi answer it and it was Erik saying that Misaki said that she didn't want Aichi to get up set and she said sorry for doing what she did.

Aichi sigh and end the call and told Kourin what happened

End of Chapter

Me: How was it?

Erik: Awesome.

Me: That's nice to hear

Grade 3 nut: Kourin come here.

Erik: (Punch the Grade 3 nut straight in the face)

Kourin: thanks Erik.

Erik: No Problem

Aichi: Kourin will you go out with me?

Me: No more you might spoil the story.

Aichi: oops sorry

Me: that's all right

**Guys I did the second and the third at the same time so I hope you enjoy it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Aichi: Hey KingPilk.

Me: Hey Aichi and I'm back for another chapter.

Morikawa: Come Here my beautiful.

Kamui: (Punch Morikawa right in the face)

Me: (Gets a hold of Morikawa and kicked him out and locked the doors)

Kourin: That guy needs to stop!

Me: Kourin will you do he honors.

Kourin: The author does not own Cardfight Vanguard.

Episode 4 Going Out and Reverse!

Aichi Pov

Aichi woke up and got changed and had breakfast

Aichi went out to Card Capital for a bit then he went to see Kourin

Kourin said "Hi Aichi."

Aichi said "Hi I wonder if you want to go out with me?"

Kourin said "Sure let's go a legendary tree and have lunch there."

Kourin thought "I wish I can tell him that I'm reverse but if I do he might have his feelings broke."

Aichi and Kourin got some food from the shops and went to the Legendary Tree.

Kourin said "Aichi can I have a game with you?"

Aichi nodded

Kourin and Aichi said "Stand up my Vanguard."

Aichi went first he rode Little Liberator Marron and move Star dust trumpeter

(GUYS I DON'T LIKE DOING BATTLES SO I SKIP TO THE POINT WHERE SHE GOT HER REVERSE AVATAR)

Kourin eyes went red and said "My new ace card become the blade that decide our fates."

Aichi got his battle face on and Kourin couldn't ride her card.

Kourin got hold of her cards and ran away.

Aichi was upset knowing the person he cares about is reverse.

Aichi went back to Card Capital it was 3:30 PM

Aichi told the others what happened.

Misaki said "Kourin is Reverse?"

Aichi nodded "Just like what happened to Nakoi."

Misaki said "What happened then?"

Aichi said "She ran off with her cards."

Miwa said "Thinking about it where is Kamui and your sister?"

Aichi said "There is some people coming to visit my school middle division."

Misaki said "I think Kamui might have gone there because of Nagisa or something like that."

Aichi said "I going to check on Emi."

Misaki and the rest said "We come with you."

Aichi and the others went to middle division of Aichi's School when they arrived they said "No one would do this."

Aichi saw Kamui and ran up to him and said "Kamui are you okay."

Kamui nodded and the gang ran into a room and saw Emi and Mai tied up.

Kamui saw Gouki and said "Why did you do this to those two?"

Gouki ignore him and showed that he was 'Reverse'

Aichi was shocked and said "Gouki why did you do this."

Rekka comes out and she was reverse and said "Go ahead and Defeat everyone but from Aichi my sister wants to battle him."

Gouki and his gang nodded.

A kid jumps out and said "Go quick no one would touch any of you people."

Aichi and the others try to leave but failed.

Aichi said "Who are you?"

the kid said "My name is Erik."

Erik pulled out the god and used it and defeated everyone that was reverse but Rekka was still Reverse.

Rekka said "Tricks won't work on me weak."

Erik said "I challenge you."

Rekka said "Fine."

Aichi went to free Emi and Mai.

Emi said "Thanks Aichi."

Aichi smiled.

Erik was on his 3rd turn and said "Final Turn!"

Rekka was thinking "He can't win on his 3rd turn.

Erik rode Adult Dragon Warrior.

and he got double critical triggers and won

Rekka was unreverse and Aichi and the rest went to find Kourin.

Emi and Mai stayed behind to keep a eye on Rekka.

Kourin was waiting for Aichi and said "Aichi this time you will lose to me and you be with me forever and no one will ever be near you."

Aichi shouted "You loss your mind KOURIN!"

Kourin ignored him

Aichi said "We were already together but now you Reversed you don't know that!"

Kourin started the battle against Aichi.

Aichi felt the Reverse power in him before.

Aichi was screaming as the reverse power was trying to courpet him.

Aichi PSYQuilla active and he saw a gold Pladin unit and said Nation saving lion Grand Ezel Scissors

Aichi reverse power was gone and Kourin was shocked.

(I skipped to the part when he rides the new gold pladin.)

Aichi said "I ride Nation Saving Lion Grand Ezel scissors."

Aichi attacks with his vanguard and won.

Kourin was unreversed and Aichi was happy to see Kourin Unreverse

Preview for chapter 5

Aichi walks home with Kourin in his hands.

Aichi gives a kiss to someone find out who?

END OF CHAPTER

Me: how was that

Aichi: Awesome.

Kourin: (Leaves the room)

Aichi: Kourin?

Misaki: I bet she a bit upset about something.

Kourin's mind: Why is always me like in trouble why is not me saving someone?

Me: Well I have to g...(Faints)

Guys I'm trying my best so if you liked all 4 chapters so far plz tell me what I need to improve thanks see ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: What Happened?

Aichi: You faint for some reason

Me: What's the matter with Kourin though?

Aichi: Probably from the last chapter you ready

Me: Thrid one or fourth?

Aichi: Fourth.

Me: Kourin should be happy with chapter I hope it's looks like a good one and I don't own CardFight Vanguard

Chapter 5 Reset and his truth

Normal POV

Aichi and the gang was trapped by reverse fighters.

Erik jumped again and defeated all the reverse fighters.

Aichi said "Thanks Erik."

Aichi and the gang ran out of the school and made it safe.

Aichi said "Everyone I will see you all Tomorrow."

Everyone nodded

Aichi ran home with Kourin in his hands.

Aichi's mum said "What happened?"

Aichi told his mum what happened and Aichi's mum nodded.

Aichi took Kourin upstairs and place on her bed and said quietly "I glad you are back to normal."

Aichi fell a sleep on his bed near Kourin.

Kourin woke up and notice it was dark and saw Aichi she went back to sleep but she touched Aichi and Aichi woke up

Aichi hugged Kourin and said "Welcome back Kourin."

Kourin hugged Aichi.

Next day

Normal POV

Aichi got up and notice Kourin and he kiss Kourin.

Kourin woke up and said "Morning."

Aichi said "Morning."

Emi went to wake up Aichi as she normally does but she notice he was a wake and with Kourin.

Emi know why Kourin is here.

Aichi and Kourin and Emi went to have breakfast

After breakfast Aichi and Kourin went upstairs for a sec.

Aichi said "Kourin I need to tell you something."

Kourin said "What is it?"

Aichi said "Kourin there is this girl who is kind and she has a voice of an angel."

Kourin was thinking who it were.

Aichi said "Also she also like CardFight Vanguard she has help me though every single bit I went wrong and got me to where I'm now."

Kourin was still thinking.

Aichi said "The person is You Kourin Tatsunagi."

Kourin was shocked to know that Aichi cares about her.

Aichi said "Shall we go to Card Capital?"

Kourin nodded.

Aichi and Kourin went to Card Capital.

Morikawa came running at her suddenly he hit a hand and was knocked out.

Kourin looked who were and saw it was Erik.

Kourin said "Thanks Erik."

Erik said "NP (No Problem)."

The t.v on Card Capital showed Takuo Tatsunagi.

Takuo said all things he said on the episode where Kourin was going about Link Joker.

Kourin said "Why is he doing this."

Suddenly everyone was transport to Cray.

Aichi and the gang saw Takuo and even their avatars were behind them.

Aichi said "Takuo why are you doing this to Earth."

Takuo said "The person you saw it is not the Takuo you know he is a Reverse version of me."

Kourin said "How did a power like Link Joker get to Earth and Cray so quick?"

Takuo said "I have no Idea that clan was real."

Misaki said "We have to be on guard just in case something happeneds.

Everyone nodded.

Aichi and the rest were transport back to Earth.

Aichi said "We need to end this madness now."

END OF CHAPTER

Me: How was that?

Aichi: Awesome

Kourin entered

Aichi: Are you okay Kourin?

Kourin went up to Aichi and kiss him.

Aichi: (Blushed)

Me: Guys I have to go see ya.

**GUYS I DOING THIS FOR ALL YOU GUYS TO ENJOY IF YOU DO SHARE THIS STORY WITH EVERYONE :D**

**IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT MY CHANNEL IT IS ERIKROYPILKINGTON :D**

**TELL EVERYONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO GET HER TO TYPE AICHI AND KOURIN :D**

**AND TELL THEM TO CLICK THE ONE SAYING BY KINGPILK SO YEAH SEE YA :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey Everyone I'm back

Aichi: Hey

Me: Guys I just going to be quick because I got to go soon

Everyone nodded

Chapter 6 Party

(GUYS I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THE ALL THE LINK JOKER VS AICHI AND HIS FRIENDS SO I DECIDED TO DO A LITTLE EPISODE WHEN AICHI AND HIS FRIENDS BEAT LINK JOKER ENJOY :D)

Aichi POV

Aichi woke up and saw a note and it was from Kourin saying "Dear Aichi I have to go and help Suiko and Rekka won't be long from Kourin"

Aichi got change had breakfast and went to card capital and Shin said "Aichi we got another note but since your the leader of team Q4 you can read it."

Aichi nodded and read the letter it said "Dear team Q4 I hosting a party for the victory against Link Joker this party is allowed your decks just incase you want to have a card fight from Takuto."

Aichi and the others were wondering what other type of party it also might be and suddenely Aichi know that Kourin might be helping Takuto and Rekka and Suiko with the party

Ultra Rare group and Takuto POV

Kourin was helping Suiko making the food and Rekka was with Takuto designing the room how it should be like

Suiko said "Kourin help me make this?"

Kourin said "Sure."

Rekka said "I think the food should got in the middle on a table so then the people can grab and go what do you think Takuto?"

Takuto said "Good idea Rekka I like it."

Kourin said "All done."

Suiko & Rekka and Takuto and Kourin was having a rest

Takuto said "Its nearly time."

Ultra Rare nodded

Aichi POV

Aichi and the others were walking to Takuto Tastunagi party

Aichi was thinking about Kourin and Aichi have something special for Kourin

Aichi and the others sign in at the building and took the elevator to the floor were the party will be.

Takuto greeted Aichi and the rest

A couple minutes later

Ultra Rare appeared on stage and said a couple of words

Aichi waited for a bit then went up to Kourin and ask her to go in a room just for the 2 other them.

Kourin nodded and Aichi said "Kourin here I want to give you this."

Aichi handed over a Necklaces the same that Kourin jewel knights wore.

Kourin was shocked how Aichi manage to get a thing like this.

Kourin give Aichi a Kiss and said "Thanks Aichi."

Kourin also give Aichi a Necklaces and it had a picture of Aichi and Kourin

Aichi hugged Kourin and said "Kourin I all ways wish for me and you to be together."

Kourin said "Aichi I wish the same as well."

Aichi said "Kourin want to dance?"

Kourin nodded and Aichi went dancing with Kourin the girl that he wish to be with all the time.

in the sky above Aichi's avatar and Kourin's were looking down at Aichi and Kourin

Aichi's avatar and Kourin's were happy to see them happy together and Aichi's avatar and Kourin's was also together.

END OF CHAPTER

Morikawa: AICHI YOUR DEAD MEAT

Aichi: (Sweat drops)

Erik: Knocks out Morikawa

Aichi: (got a hold of Morikawa and threw him out into a gabage bin where he is stuck)

Me: LOL

Aichi: I had enough with him now

Kourin kiss Aichi

Aichi blush

**GUYS I TRYING MY BEST NEXT EPISODE WILL BE NICE AND NO EPISODE REVIEWS UNTIL THE END OF CHAPTER 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 leaving :o and request

Kourin is at the air port about to leave Aichi stop her right in her tracks and said "Kourin-chan don't leave me :("

Kourin said "I don't remember anything Aichi."

Aichi said "This might help."

Aichi got hold of Kourin and kiss her and different memory's came back to Kourin

(By the way this is when Takuto went and remove all of Kourin's memory)

Kourin said "Aichi thanks I remember everything now thanks to you."

Aichi blushed and said "Kourin do you still want to go on the holiday with me?"

Kourin kiss Aichi and said "Yeah I do I want to be with the person I love."

Aichi said "Also I never ever let go of you my love."

Kourin blush and said "Same for me."

Erik arrived and said "Aichi I guest you got here before me."

Aichi nodded

Kourin said "Let's go and get your stuff ready my love."

Aichi nodded and said "Kourin will you be with me forever?"

Kourin said "Yes."

Aichi & Kourin got what they need & walked together with there hands together

Kourin blush and in her mind she said "OMG I going to be with Aichi with the rest of my life."

Aichi & Kourin got to Aichi's house and got Aichi stuff ready

Aichi & Kourin got back in the car and got to the air port

Aichi & Kourin handed there tickets and went to the plane and set off.

Aichi kiss Kourin his girlfriend

END OF CHAPTER

Me: How was it?

Aichi: Well nice :)

Misaki: Aichi gets everything back to normal.

Aichi: (Kiss Kourin)

Me: See ya guys


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 Holiday day ended & Aichi's Birthday

(GUYS I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THE WHOLE HOLIDAY WITH KOURIN AND AICHI SORRY BUT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER)

Aichi and Kourin arrived and got a Taxi back and they went back to there homes and put there clothes on there bed

(GUYS I ALSO MADE IT THAT KOURIN ASKED KOURIN THAT SHE CAN LIVE WITH HIM AND NOW THEY LIVED IN A FLAT.)

Aichi said "I want to see my friends again Kourin is that okay?"

Kourin nodded and said "You can do anything you want my love as long you don't leave me."

Aichi nodded

Kourin said "I come with you."

Aichi and Kourin entered and saw Card Capital dark

The lights turned on Misaki and the rest said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AICHI!"

Aichi was shocked even Kourin knew

Kai walked up to him and said "Aichi care for a Cardfight?"

Aichi nodded and said "I accept your challenge."

Kourin handed something to Aichi.

Aichi opened it.

Aichi was shock to see a necklace that can open and it was Kourin in her avatar with Blaster Blade Liberator.

Aichi said "How Kourin?"

Kourin said "I know Takuto is gone but I asked him for one more thing and he was kind enough to do for me :)."

Aichi said "Thanks Kourin."

Misaki also handed something to Aichi and Aichi opened it and saw a handmade Blaster Blase Liberator.

Aichi said "Thanks Misaki."

Suddenly Aichi heard someone singing and it was his mum and sister bringing in a big tray that hold a cake

Aichi was shocked to see her mum here but he thought that she must go to his birthday.

Aichi blew out the candles and was so happy that he have the best friends in the world

Morikawa said "Aichi I letting you off I know how happy it is to go out like Kourin."

(Me: What this story must be crazy.

Aichi: I know.

Back to the story)

Aichi was shocked to see Morikawa not being angry at Aichi being with Kourin on his own for 2 weeks.

Kamui said "Aichi do you want a tag duel you & Kourin vs me and Emi?"

Aichi nodded Misaki and Shin pushed the fighting tables together and they start their match.

A couple of minutes later

Aichi & Kourin said their good byes and left back to their home.

Aichi kiss Kourin and said "Kourin thanks for my present your the best."

Kourin said "I just glad you enjoyed your self on your Birthday and Holiday

Aichi nodded

END OF CHAPTER

Me: How was it?

Aichi: Awesome!

Kourin: (Kiss Aichi) It was awesome Writer

Me: shh be quiet

Aichi: why?

Me: You will find out

GUYS I DOING THIS IN SCHOOL FOR YOU GUYS ENJOY IT I DOING WHY DOING SOMETHING ELSE SO PLZ ENJOY :D

ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE AND LEAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DO AND I CHOOSE THE AWESOME ONE :D

I ALSO PUT YOUR NAME IN THE CHAPTER TO KNOW HOW I GOT THIS IDEA

:D KINGPILK SIGNING OUT SEE YA :D


	9. UPDATE! READ PLZ

GUYS YOU HELP ME REACH 1000 VIEWS YOU GUYS ARE SICK THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP :D


End file.
